Zombiepedia:Sandbox 2
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Alternate Sandboxes *Sandbox 2 *Sandbox 3 *Sandbox 4 *Sandbox 5 *Sandbox 6 *Sandbox 7 Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. WICKY WOO! You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. Article in progress:Fitness Fitness Physical fitness can be considered either of two related concepts: general fitness (a state of health and well-being), or specific fitness (the ability to perform physical tasks of varying degrees of difficulty, such as foot race or lift a weight). Fitness is generally achieved through correct nutrition, exercise, and adequete rest. Expanded Definition Fitness used to be commonly defined as the capacity to carry out the day’s activities without undue fatigue. However, as automation increased leisure time, changes in lifestyles following the industrial revolution rendered this definition insufficient. In current contexts, physical fitness is considered a measure of the body’s ability to function efficiently and effectively in work and leisure activities, to be healthy, to resist disease and to meet emergency situations. Diet Proper fitness begins with a proper diet. The human body requires many things to regulate its array of internal functions, and the lack of even one of them can have negative consequences, including death. Glucose Glucose is a carbohydrate, and the one most tied to energy in regards to diet and exercise. One of the reasons life forms have to eat is to gain energy. Just as a car requires fuel to move, humans require food, which is broken down in the body, and used for various purposes. The most immediate negative effects of lack of food can be tied to decreased level of glucose, or blood sugar. When one's glucose levels are low (due to not eating) the body begins burning other parts of itself, such as fat and muscle. Eventually, this can lead to organ failure. Early symptons include hunger, light-headedness, fatigue and the inability to concentrate. Eating regularly prevents glucose defiancy, as the body is adept in changing various organic materials into glucose. Protein Protein can be considered one of the building blocks of life. Virtually every part of ones body contains protein, especially muscles. A low protein diet can lead to weaker, injury prone muscles. A high protein diet (with regular exercise) leads to larger and stronger muscles, which comprises ones strength, dexterity and stamina. Protein rich foods include meat, fish, poultry, beans, nuts and dairy foods. Protein shakes are also available in many stores. If one is trying to gain additional muscle, a good rule of them is a daily intake of 1 gram of protein for every 2 pounds of your current weight (so divide ones weight in half - that's the desired amount of grams). Burn victims are usually prescribed double that (or as many grams of protein as they weigh in pounds) to stimulate the tissue growth necessary to heal/regenerate lost flesh. Howvever, it is around this intake level that can damage the liver and kidneys. Protein rich diets that do not take their fat and carbohydrate levels into consideration are at risk for rabbit starvation. Minerals and Vitamins Approximately 4% of the body's mass consists of minerals, or minute traces of assorted rocks. Sodium, iron, zinc, copper, potassium, calcium are just some of the minerals requires for maintenance and continued function of various organs. They provide the foundation of ones skeletal system, maintain heart rhythm, allow muscles to contract, allow the nervous system to send impulses, and regulate metabolism and hormone levels. Minerals are present in many food, a well as multi-vitamins. One shouldn't try to eat minerals directly, as the body cannot process them correctly. As with vitamins, mineral levels that are too high or too low can cause illness or death. Vitamins are chemical compounds required to regulate the body's functions in much the same manner. Many are named with numbers and letters (Vitamin A, B, B4, etc) because their chemical names are hard to say or remember. Scurvy is a disease caused by lack of vitamin C, and Beri-beri is a disease caused by lack of Vitamin B1. Deficiency of any particular vitamin or mineral may result in any of a multitude of complications involving the proper function of the cardiovascular, nervous, muscular, or gastrointestinal systems. ::See also: Malnutrition on wikipedia. There are too many vital vitamins and minerals to list all of their commonly found foods. A well balanced diet consisting of fruits, vegetables, grains, meats and fish is recommended. When one mineral level is getting low, the body may send signals to the mind, in the form of craving a certain taste, or food, in order to persuade the person to change their diet. Multivitamins, which are capsules or chewable compounds of vitamins and minerals. These can be very useful - even vital if food choices are limited. Carbohydrates Chemically, carbohydrates are chemical compounds that contain oxygen, hydrogen and carbon. They consist of combinations of sugars with the general formula Cm(H2O)n. In human nutrition, they are a staple of most modern diets. When carbohydrates (commonly referred to as carbs) are consumed, the body can convert them to one of several different energy sources. If the human requires the energy soon after consumption (because of exercise or exertion), the body directly converts them to energy. If the body does not require the fuel, it converts it to fat, which is fuel to be used at a later time. The human body can do this very efficently, which is why diets high in carbohydrates accrue fat roughly as fast as foods high in fat. Foods rich in carbohydrates (which include sugar, refined flour, potatos, bread, grains, rice and pasta) have become very popular throughout human history. This is because the aforementioned ease of conversion within the body is excellent for both sustained energy (as seen in athletes, particularly marathon runners) as well as staving off starvation (because a potato, gram for gram, gives a human body more energy than meat or greens, and is easily converted into fat). When a culture experiences a famine throughout history, it is usually either caused by a lack of carbs, or solved by a new source of carbs. As such, when food scarcity is encountered in a zombie apocalypse, foods with carbs are your best anti-starvation tool. When undergoing physical training, however, proteins are probably better. Sugars While technically a specific form of carbohydrate, in food, and common vernacular, sugars are ingrediants that make food sweet tasting. Generally, the body extracts energy from foods high in sugar more poorly than it does for other complex carbs, like those found in bread and pasta, and it requires more work to do it. While sugary foods can be thought of as a morale booster and a quick energy fix, high sugar diets typically bring a wide array of health issues, including obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and tooth decay. People trying to boost their fitness levels are advised to minimize their sugar intake as much as possible. - alcohol - sugars - fruits and veg - exercise - gender differences - body type diff - str, dex, condition clasify - str exer - dex - cond